Be Here Now
by SamThom
Summary: Depuis qu'il a perdu Dean, Sam fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le ramener.


Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Be Here Now<strong>

Il court au milieu de la forêt. Il ne va pas assez vite. Il DOIT aller plus vite. Mais c'est comme s'il n'avançait pas. Il accélère encore et encore, même si la peur et la douleur qu'il ressent au creux de son ventre lui font penser qu'il est déjà trop tard.

À bout de force, il aperçoit la maison abandonnée, sombre et sinistre dans le crépuscule.

Tout d'un coup, il n'est plus très sûr de vouloir y entrer. Les battements de son cœur résonnent de façon menaçante dans ses oreilles.

Malgré lui ses doigts poussent la porte. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va trouver à l'intérieur et il ne veut pas voir ce qui l'attend, mais son corps avance comme guidé par sa propre volonté. Et la première chose qu'il aperçoit est la forme allongée par terre.

Quelque chose se brise en lui à la seconde où il réalise que c'est le corps de Dean. L'instant d'après, il est agenouillé sur le sol, ses mains soutenant la tête de son frère, mais il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il n'y a plus la moindre lueur de vie au fond de ses yeux.

Il est arrivé trop tard.

Trop tard pour le sauver.

Trop tard pour un dernier souffle de vie.

Trop tard pour un dernier regard.

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour hurler mais son cri reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

Sam se réveille brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il essuie la sueur sur son visage en essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un rêve.

À moitié soulagé, il s'assoit dans le lit et ses yeux se posent sur le sac sur le lit à côté du sien.

Et la réalité le frappe de plein fouet.

Tout lui revient.

Le corps sans vie de son frère entre ses bras, son impuissance à pouvoir changer les choses, son désespoir. Cette main glacée qui enserre son cœur en permanence depuis.

Il ferme les yeux et presse sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de rendormir la douleur qui l'accompagne chaque seconde de sa vie et qu'il a appris à maîtriser.

Et merde ! Il avait recommencé. Il avait repensé à la mort de Dean, à ses derniers instants. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il se l'interdisait. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était comment le ramener.

Rien d'autre.

S'il se laissait aller à penser à lui, à son chagrin, il serait submergé, englouti, et il finirait par s'y noyer.

Il regarde autour de lui en essayant de se rappeler où il est et quel jour on est. Il oublie de plus en plus souvent. Tout comme il oublie de manger. Ou de rappeler Bobby.

L'article sur la table lui rappelle qu'il est dans une petite ville de Louisiane. Il est venu voir une sorcière qui a le pouvoir de réveiller les morts d'après les informations qu'il a trouvées sur internet. Il lui reste du temps avant son rendez-vous avec elle, alors il s'assoit devant sa bouteille de whisky.

Ses pensées s'échappent malgré lui vers ces derniers mois. À quoi d'autre aurait-il pu penser de toute façon ?

D'abord le corps froid de son frère entre ses bras. Et Bobby qui finit par prendre les choses en main face à un Sam complètement perdu.

Une simple pierre plate marque l'endroit où le corps de Dean a été enterré, pas très loin de chez Bobby, dans un petit bois sur un terrain qui lui appartient. Seule la phrase "repose en paix" a été inscrite dessus.

Puis la vengeance. Rapide et efficace. Mais qui n'apporte aucun soulagement.

Et toutes ces nuits passées aux carrefours de routes à invoquer des démons qui refusaient d'apparaître. Jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux a fini par avoir pitié de lui, ou en a eu marre d'être invoqué, et lui a révélé que plus aucun démon ne ferait de pacte avec un Winchester.

Plus jamais.

Il a fini par ne plus y aller et s'est lancé dans d'autres recherches.

Des nuits d'insomnie à revivre la même scène, à rejouer la scène différemment dans sa tête.

À boire jusqu'à sombrer dans l'oubli, mais sans jamais y parvenir totalement.

Des journées à conduire d'un état à un autre sans jamais rester plus d'une nuit au même endroit.

À chercher un moyen de le faire revenir.

Les prières, les anges, les sorcières, les shamans, les guérisseurs, les prêtres, la magie noire, la magie blanche, le vaudou…

N'importe quoi, n'importe qui.

La moindre information, la moindre rumeur sur un mort revenu à la vie et il se rendait sur place.

Au début Bobby l'aidait, contactait tous ses informateurs, tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait et rapportait à Sam tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Puis leurs conversations se sont modifiées. Il ne s'agissait plus de partager des infos mais d'accepter la réalité, d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, de tourner la page, de reprendre une vie normale. Sam a cessé d'appeler Bobby et n'a plus répondu à ses appels.

Au fil des mois, les nouvelles pistes se sont épuisées, les déceptions se sont accumulées jusqu'à étouffer presque tout espoir en Sam.

Presque.

Il ne doit pas, ne peut pas abandonner.

Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Si Dean ne peut pas être ramené, il n'a plus de raison de vivre. Alors il continue à parcourir le pays, allant même au-delà des frontières. En vain jusqu'ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'amertume de la déception brûle comme de l'acide au milieu de sa poitrine quand il s'assoit au comptoir du premier bar qu'il trouve.

Il n'est pas pressé de rentrer, cette piste était la première qu'il trouvait depuis trois semaines et il n'en a plus d'autre pour l'instant.

Personne ne l'attend.

Et il est fatigué, tellement fatigué. Mais incapable de dormir et quand il y parvient c'est seulement pour faire des cauchemars.

La serveuse lui lance un regard empli de pitié quand elle lui sert son verre.

Il s'aperçoit dans le miroir derrière les bouteilles en face de lui. Ce reflet remue quelque chose au fond de lui. Il ne se reconnaît même plus. Pas rasé, les cheveux trop longs, des cernes presque noires sous les yeux, les joues creuses, le teint pâle et les vêtements de Dean trop grands qui flottent sur lui.

Les gens pensent généralement qu'il est gravement malade, et c'est effectivement comme ça qu'il se sent.

Elle lui demande s'il va bien et il se force à sourire en lui assurant qu'il est juste fatigué. Elle lui sourit en retour et ce sourire creuse un peu plus la brèche qu'il sent se creuser dans le mur de ses défenses. Pierre après pierre, tout s'effondre lentement à l'intérieur de lui.

Comme un barrage qui cède sous le poids des émotions qu'il contient.

Ce sourire ressemble à celui de Dean. Sauf que ce n'est pas celui de Dean.

Et pour la première fois, la pensée que Dean ne reviendra jamais s'impose à lui. Il ne reverra plus jamais son sourire.

Sa gorge se serre et il sent la panique qui menace de l'envahir.

Les mains tremblantes, il jette un billet sur le comptoir et sort rapidement en essayant de faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'elles ont été libérées plus rien ne peut les arrêter.

« Tu sais que c'est trop tard. »

« Ça va faire bientôt un an .»

« Tu as été incapable de le sauver .»

« Tu as été incapable de le ramener. »

« Chaque échec te brise un peu plus. »,

« Tu ne peux plus continuer à vivre ainsi.»

…

Il rentre à l'hôtel sans trop savoir comment. Récupère toutes ses affaires. Et reprend la route.

Finalement abandonner fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Plus de poids sur les épaules.

Plus rien à chercher.

Juste laisser la douleur prendre le contrôle.

Juste se laisser dévorer par le manque.

Bobby écarquille les yeux, l'air un peu choqué, quand il aperçoit Sam dans sa cuisine mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Il se contente de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Il ne demande pas à Sam ce qu'il fait là ou s'il a trouvé quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas la peine.

Sam se force à manger un peu du repas que Bobby leur a préparé et laisse Bobby parler de tout et de rien, des dernières chasses qu'il a faites.

Ce dernier se rend bien compte que Sam n'écoute pas mais le silence serait encore plus dérangeant qu'une conversation à sens unique.

Après le dîner, Sam s'assoit derrière le bureau de Bobby et nettoie son arme. Bobby, installé dans le fauteuil en face de lui, est occupé à feuilleter un vieux livre.

En levant les yeux, Sam surprend le regard inquiet, et un peu humide, de bobby posé sur lui.

Il tourne la tête. Ses yeux se promènent sur les étagères de la bibliothèque et s'arrêtent sur une photo de Dean. Il ne sait plus très bien quand elle a été prise et il pose la question à Bobby.

Il a soudainement envie de parler de son frère, de tous les souvenirs qui le relient à cette maison, à cet homme qui a été comme un père pour eux.

Il est très tard quand Bobby déclare qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour lui.

Sam le serre brièvement dans ses bras pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Au pied de l'escalier, Bobby jette un dernier regard sur Sam. Celui-ci est retourné s'allonger sur le canapé, les yeux ouverts fixés sur le plafond, la main sur l'arme posée sur son ventre.

Quand Bobby redescend le lendemain matin, Sam n'est plus là.

Il y a juste son sac et celui de Dean posés près du canapé et les clés de l'Impala sur la table basse.

Et Bobby sait qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais.

Sam se réveille au son de l'eau qui coule.

Il est allongé sur une petite étendue d'herbe près d'un petit ruisseau.

Il s'assoit et suit des yeux une libellule quelques instants. Et savoure le silence uniquement ponctué par le chant des oiseaux et le murmure de l'eau.

Au-dessus de lui, les rayons du soleil se glissent entre les feuilles et dessinent des taches de lumière sur l'herbe tendre, et dans le lit du ruisseau.

Il se lève et emprunte un petit chemin sous les arbres qui le mène vers une petite maison en bois. La porte est grande ouverte. Il regarde autour de lui et est ébloui par le reflet du soleil sur le pare-choc de la voiture garée au coin de la maison. Il laisse ses yeux s'adapter à la pénombre en pénétrant dans la petite pièce qui sert à la fois de cuisine et de salon.

Il y a deux assiettes sur la table. L'une d'elles ne contient que quelques miettes et l'autre une part de tarte à la crème. Il s'en empare et la mange en se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre, elle aussi grande ouverte. C'est la meilleure tarte qu'il ait jamais mangée de toute sa vie et il s'arrête sur la petite terrasse en bois pour se lécher les doigts.

Devant lui au bout de la pelouse, s'étend un petit lac. À sa droite se trouve la forêt, et à sa gauche, le jardin continue en pente douce jusqu'à une plage où se trouve un bateau.

Il passe à côté de quelques outils de menuiserie en descendant les marches.

Tandis qu'il se dirige tranquillement vers le ponton au bord de l'eau, la douceur de l'air lui rappelle un vieux souvenir d'été. Il avait 7 ou 8 ans. C'était un jour de grande chaleur. John les avait amenés au bord d'une petite rivière où il n'y avait personne.

Ils avaient passé la journée à se baigner et à rire, à manger des baies qu'ils avaient cueillies eux-mêmes, et l'après-midi ils avaient dormi à l'ombre des arbres.

Loin des motels, de la chasse, des monstres et des angoisses qui constituaient leur vie. Insouciants, comme isolés sur une île, hors du temps. Il aurait voulu que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais.

Et même quand le soleil avait commencé à disparaître à l'horizon et qu'il avait fallu regagner la voiture, l'impression que la vie était pleines de promesses et que le meilleur restait à venir ne l'avait pas quittée. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il a la même sensation en cette instant, comme si tout était possible.

Il marche à présent sur les planches en bois du ponton.

L'eau est claire autour de lui, presque transparente. Un poisson saute dans l'eau à quelques mètres de lui.

Il aperçoit deux fauteuils en bois et une canne à pêche.

Il s'approche jusqu'au bord et se retourne.

Le premier fauteuil est vide.

Dans l'autre il y a Dean tourné vers lui, qui lui sourit.

"Sammy, je t'attendais."


End file.
